Please Let It Not Be True
by BurningWaters
Summary: My name is Yamato...sigh I'm sorry, I can't do thi--....It's just too hard to talk about...This is just my story...I love him...and now he is gone....forever. [chapter 10 up! :D]
1. Never Saw Him Again

I got inspired when my dad kicked me off the net for him to use the phone. It just came to me...sitting in front of the computer staring at the screen with nothing to do. Please R and R.  Hope you like it. Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mines. PS: Some part are suppose to be italicize but ff.net is screwed up and won't italicize it for me, even though on the original document it is. [sigh]....PS: When I have [ ] around something, that means it suppose to be italicized. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Please Let It Not Be True

Chapter 1:  Never Saw Him Again

By: Burningwaters

"DONT COME ANY CLOSER!"

"STOP!!!!" 

"DONT MOVE!" 

"Please don't hurt me." 

"No...no...PLEASE DONT....OH GOD!!! HELP ME!!!"

"STAY OUT!"

BOOOOM!!!!

Everything went so fast yet so slow. Time seem to go into slow motion. Like every time the heart beats it plays another second.

[Bum-bum]

I walked into the store late at night with my brother.    

[Bum-bum]

A stranger came running in with a gun, yelling.

[Bum-bum]

The stranger took my brother hostage when the police showed up.

Bum-bum

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!" he press the gun closer to my brothers head. I felt helpless.

[Bum-bum]

The police didn't listen, they charge in.

[Bum-bum]

BOOOOOMMM! The gun went off. 

[Bum-bum]

The look on my brother face scared me, FEAR.

[Bum-bum]

Screams rang out, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" I yelled.

[Bum-bum]

The police opened fired as I ran to my brother.

[Bum-bum]

The stranger dropped my brother to the ground.

[Bum-bum]

His bloody lifeless corpse fell slowly towards the ground.

[Bum-bum]

I ran toward him

[Bum-bum]

I felt a sharp pang in the side of my shoulder.

[Bum-bum]

Everything was going black

[Bum-bum]

Screams everywhere but everything felt oddly numb.

[Bum-bum]

The last thing I saw was my brother's lifeless body as I pass out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think? Good? Should I continue? 


	2. Four Months Before

OK, Chapter two! Wow...I'm liking the direction this story is going. Tell me what you think. Please review. Umm....yeah...digimon isn't mines, blah blah....I hope you enjoy this cuz I sure did. Its a little short but eh...what can you do about it...cuz its my fanfic and I tend to have short chapters. Heehee.... I'm getting better though. PS: When I have [ ] around something, that means it suppose to be italicized. Just like in chapter one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Title:** Please Let It Now Be True

**Chapter 2:** Four Months Before

**By:** Burningwaters

Four Months before:

I was walking home from band practice. My bass was hanging around my shoulder. I stopped momentarily to adjust the strap. 

"HEY! YAMATO WAIT FOR ME!!" I turned around and see a guy my age running toward me. 

"Hey Taichi, how's it going?" I asked him as he caught up to me, breathing hard from the running.

"Terrible." He said shortly.

"Terrible?" I repeated.

"Yes...I just got off my cell with Hikari and you know what?" Taichi was mad; I could just see his blood boiling. I didn't answer him. He straighten up and looked me straight in the eyes. 

"You know what?" he repeated, "Takeru asked her something."

My interest picked up. I gave him my undivided attention, "So what? He always asking her stuff, like go on a date or whatever." I smiled at him for getting so worked up.

He looked disturbed, I stopped teasing him. "He asked her something that wasn't suppose to be asked."

Now I was [really] interested in seeing what Takeru, my brother, asked his sister.

Taichi sighed. He combed his hair with his finger and looked me straight in the eyes. "He asked her to...marry him," Taichi spat out. I didn't know if I heard right. It was a shock. I continue to look at him with my mouth hanging open.

Taichi ranted on, "They are too young to make this kind of commitment. What was he thinking and what was she thinking accepting his offer?! Doesn't she know that she have to ask me first...my mom and dad...and what about us...its all about them." I regain my posture. 

"Taichi..." He didn't hear me, "Taichi!" I said a little bit more forcefully, now I had his attention, "When did this happen?" 

"Didn't he tell you today that he was going out on a date with her?" Taichi said, he was trying hard not to lose his temper.

"Yeah, I knew about that, he was excited. He asked me to come over to help him find the perfect suit to wear, I heard that he was going to take her to an expensive restaurant," I answered him. Ahhh...if looked can kill, I'd be a pile of dust right now. Taichi looked at me with such anger that made me laugh out loud.

"Well, you don't have to rub it in. Aw, c'mon man [your] brother asked [my] sister to [marry] him. Can't you see how wrong that is? I mean they are just kids," Taichi said.

"Sure, Taichi, sure, but you got to remember that those 'kids' your talking about are now 18 years old and been dating since they were pretty much the young age of 10," I smiled at him, "They aren't kids anymore. If they want to get married, I'm fine with that, I mean, haven't we always talked about them getting married in the future?" I looked at him with a small amusement in my eyes. He looked even more disturbed than before.

"Yeah...but...I thought the future means a [long] time from now, like in 30 years." 

"Oh, I see it now," I teased him, "You think that you sister is too good for my brother." I could see him lighten up.

He smiled, "Of course, Hikari is way too good for the likes of an Ishida family." He punched me lightly on the arm.

 "You know what though?" I said, getting serious. "I think that we should talk to both of them, maybe we can get them to call this thing all off."

"Hey, I thought you were all for it," Taichi smiled. Now there was the old Taichi I know and love.

"Oh, yeah...I'm all for it...Over my dead body," I smiled and laugh. Taichi laugh too, I guess he now realize that he way over reacted for a moment there. "C'mon, lets go get something to eat." I hooked my arms in his and walked him toward a fast-food place.

"As long as you don't propose to me, Yamato," he batted his eyelashes at me.

"Oh, no,"  I answered with a mock seriousness, "I only propose to a person in a fancy restaurant and only when I get the ring  back from the jewelry shop." He smiled his sweet smile. It seems that he put the whole Takari thing in the back of his mind...well.... for the moment anyways. 

As we head toward a nearby Burger King, people gave us weird look. We didn't care. At night, people do weird things, and when Taichi and I get together at night, we do weirder thing. That's just the way we are. We just don't take life for granted anymore. We don't stop being ourselves because people might think stuff. Not after the whole Digital Adventures we had before. It taught us that taking stuff for granted isn't a good thing, although we all still take life itself for granted, we never take the time that us ex-digidestined spend together for granted. Those days are rare now. I with my band. We have a manager, copyrighted songs, a studio and all the works. Taichi with his soccer team. He going pro. He's already gotten a lot of contracts coming his way, that boy has talent. Jyou is still in school. He now is closer to becoming a doctor than before. He taking his studies [very] seriously. Koushiro is on his way to becoming the next Bill Gates. Maybe even more famous. Everyone in the computer business wants him to sign up for them. Mimi is living in America still and is studying to become a lawyer. Could you believe it? Our little Mimi, studying to becoming a lawyer. That girl got more brain than what we gave her credit for. She even gotten herself into Harvard Law with a full four year scholarship.  Sora, like Taichi, is in the sporting business. She is one of the youngest female tennis player to go pro. Contactors are rushing to sign her up. Yup, us older digidestined are busy more often now that we are out of high school and either in college or becoming famous. I think that our adventures got to us all in a way that we can describe. 

Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, and Ken are in their last couple of weeks of High School. Iori is still a sophomore. Takeru and Hikari have been going steady for a couple of years now. Although Daisuke greatly disagree with it, they try not to think about it. Surprisingly though, Daisuke sort of stopped trying to mess up their relationship when Ken told him that he love him. Daisuke of course was too surprise to speak, could you believe it, Daiskue, lost for words? But after a week or two of the silent treatment and awkward silence, they spoke and it turns out that Daisuke love Ken back. I smiled at the thought. Who would have thunk? Ken and Daisuke. They make a cute couple. It was a topic we all avoided for quite a while but now everyone is pretty much okay with it. Miyako is still that crazy fun loving girl we all know. She hasn't changed as much, except she dates more often. I swear, she has like a boyfriend once a week. She goes out with a boy for a week and if she likes him, she would continue for another week, if she doesn't, she would dump him. She made a name for herself, actually. Pretty popular with the guys. Iori still practices kendo. He takes it more seriously nowadays. Just like his studies. 

These days the original digidestined doesn't have much time to spend with each other. We still keep in touch, either through writing mails or writing email. We find ways. But we always leave out one day, at least one day out of the year to meet. Just for fun. We would get together and talked about the good old days and what's going on now. For one day. We all chose that very same date where we first beat Myotismon. 

"Yamato..." Taichi said in a singsong voice. I snapped back into reality. We hadn't said anything for a while. Looks like he was stuck in his own thoughts too but not as deep in his thoughts as me.

"What?" I looked around confuse. That's what I get for getting lost in my thoughts. 

"We're here," Taichi said, point toward the BK sign. 

"Oh," I blushed. 

"Penny for your thought?" He asked as we crossed the final street. 

"Hmmm? Oh, I was just thinking about everyone else." I knew that he would know what I was talking about so I didn't bother to explain any further. 

"Oh...how long has it been now? 7, 8 years?" Taichi looked a little pained thinking about everyone else too. 

"Yeah. It was so long ago, huh?" I held the door opened for him, we walked in and ordered and sat down.

"So..." Taichi said after a while of not saying anything.

"Do....whaa?" I mumbled with my mouth full of a whopper.

"What are we going to do about the whole Takeru asking Hikari to marry him thing." Guess he hadn't forgotten about it. Oh well.

"Hmm...Ah gwess," I swallowed my food and continued speaking, " we can talk to them. Try and talk em out of it."

"Ok, I agree with that. I'll talk to Hikari tonight. I wonder if mom and dad knows yet." Taichi looked thoughtful as he took another bite to eat.

I shrugged, "And I'll talk to Takeru too. Knowing him, he probably won't tell my mom until the wedding night." I took a bite to eat. We continue to eat in silence each with our own thoughts on what we are going to tell our younger brother and sister tonight when we get home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Good? Continue? Review please! 


	3. The Marriage Proposal

OK, chapter 3...wow....I'm so proud. My 2nd fanfic and I am loving how this is going, please R and R....Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mines. I'm just borrowing the character. But I do wish digimon [was] mines. That way we Americans wont get the crappy/evil dub version. Unfortunately, though its not. So don't go and sue. PS: When I have [ ] around something, that means it suppose to be italicized.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Please Let It Not Be True Chapter 3:  The Marriage Proposal 

**By: **Burningwaters

After we finished eating we left. I was heading toward my mom's house and Taichi was heading home. Dad was not going to be home tonight. He called before and told me that. Something about the TV station going out of business. He's not home a lot these days. I walked with Taichi part way toward our destination in silence.

I sigh, "Well, this is where we go our separate ways and meet our doomed."

Taichi smiled his sweet smile, "You mean, Hikari's and Takeru's doom. Not [ours] but theirs."

"Yeah, right," I punched his arm lightly and we said our goodbyes. 

I walked to mom's and Takeru apartment. Thinking, thinking hard. Oh, man, what am I going to tell Takeru? This is going to be hard. The apartment is in site. Well, here it goes. I headed to the elevators so it can get me to the 14th floor. Apartment #345. When I got there, I just stood there. Like I was rooted there. Oh, man, oh man. I do [not] want to do this. I don't know how long I stood there, until I heard a voice. I looked up and see mom standing next to me. She was carrying some bags. Obviously she just came home from the store. 

"Yamato?" She asked, as she shifted the bags for a better view of me, "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, hi mom." I took a bag from her, "I wanted to talk to Takeru about something."  Was it just my imagination? Or did she look a little hurt that I'm here to see Takeru but not her? Whatever it was, it's gone now.

"Oh..." she said, "Why don't you come in then." She took out her keys and opened the door. I followed. Takeru came walking out at the sound of us coming in. His face fell when he saw me. Well, there goes the intro. to my speech. Guess he already knew why I was here.

"Hey, mom, Yamato." He took the bag from mom.

"Thank you, Takeru, could you boys put away the groceries? I need to change," she asked us.

"Sure, mom," we said, kind of awkwardly. Of course, she didn't notice. I set down my bass on the couch, then took my bag over to the kitchen and started helping Takeru put away the groceries. 

"So..." I said, in a happy voice. More happier than I intended. 

"So what?" he mumbled back.

"Are you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to ask?" 

"Tell you what?" I scoffed, like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about, TK," I said, using his nickname that I have for him. 

"No I don't." So he's going to play it that way, huh? Well, this is going to be harder than I thought. I stopped and turned to him. I had the words formed in my mouth ready to come out. 

"You know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about that thing you asked Hikari, you know- " I was cut off, mom walked back into the kitchen.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to Takeru about? Hikari?" D-oh! Guess she heard. I looked at him, waiting for him to answer. Mom did the same. Awkward silence. Whoa...You could just hear the crickets starting to chirp and the tumbleweed rolling by. I smile at the thoughts.

Mom saw that smile, "Why don't [you] tell me what you're doing here, Yamato."

I blushed, "Umm...yeah, mom, I wanted to talk to Takeru about Hikari." It was true. 

"About what?" Darn! She was pressing it.

"About...."  I was at a lost. I guess Takeru saw that. He jumped in.

"About how I can ask her to the.... dance on Saturday. Yeah, that's it," he blushed.

"Oh, Takeru, don't worry! You'll do fine! All you have to do is be yourself. Besides, Hikari already likes you. You don't need to impress her!" Whew, she bough the story. 

"I know...but...still..." he said, then he looked at me, "C'mon Yamato, lets go for a walk."

"K," This is my chance, he knows it, I know it. This talk is going to happen. No more avoiding it.

Takeru glanced at mom, "Is that okay mom?" She nodded.

"As long as you be back before 11PM," she called after us. I looked at my watch. It was 9:30PM. OK, that gives me 1 hour and 30 minutes to talk to him. 

We walked in silence for a while. When I couldn't take the silence anymore. I asked him the question I wanted to know since hearing about the proposal. 

"Tell me, Takeru, how did you ask her?" He stop walking and sat on a near by bench. 

He sighed and smiled, "I don't remember. It was...wonderful. Seeing her sitting across the table from me all dressed up..." I didn't say anything. I waited for him to get out of la-la land and continued. 

"We talked and one subject lead up to another and...The subject of marriage came up..." he stopped again and was still in la-la land. Oh, well, I'll let him stay there as long as he tells me everything. I'm like a sponge right now, I need to take up all the water before I'm satisfied.  

"And the subject of marriage came up, I...just asked her. I stood up, got everyone's attention. When I did, I got on my knees, pulled out the ring, and asked her with everyone as my witness. The look on her face when I asked her was...priceless. She didn't say anything at first. I thought she was going to turn me down, when she said yes. Everyone hear and started clapping. We kissed the most wonderful kiss and everything just melted. Like we were the only two people around." He sighed. 

"Where did you get the ring?" He blinked a couple of time, realizing that I was still there with him. Guess he's not in la-la land anymore, huh? 

"Huh? Oh, umm...I...asked...umm...mom...it was hers. The very same ring that dad gave to her." 

"So...mom knows and she approved?" I asked in surprise. 

"No...not really..." Uh-oh, sounds like someone did something bad. "I'm going to tell her...soon, I just borrowed it. She said that I could have it a couple of month before because we were talking about me marrying Hikari. She thought I was joking. But I wasn't."

"Does she know you took the ring?" He grew even redder.

"Nope. She said that she would give me the ring when we are out of high school and when we are situated in college. But I.... couldn't wait..." 

I smiled, "Ahhh.... my little brother, Takeru Ishida...is getting married! Wow, I never thought I see the day. I always thought that I was going to marry first." 

He scoffed, "Of course, you have all those girls chasing after you."

"Hey, its harder than you think. I have to find the perfect one first. Obviously you did already." 

If it was possible, I swear, he got even redder. He looked at me. 

"Wait, Yamato, who told you?"

"Huh?" Busted....

"Who told you that I asked Hikari to marry me?"

"Umm...Taichi did," Uh-oh...what did Taichi do this time?

"Oh..." he looked a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" 

"I just wanted to tell you myself. I was going to tell mom tonight and you and dad tomorrow. But I guess I won't be telling you anymore. Does anyone else know?"

"Ummm...Taichi told me, who said that Hikari called him on his cell and...that's all I know." 

"Oh, ok." We were quiet for a couple minutes when we saw two familiar figurines. They came nearer and it turned out to be Daisuke and Ken. They haven't seen Yamato and Takeru yet. I laugh at myself, talking in the third person again. The both of them were holding hands and whispering to each other. Yamato and Takeru looked at each other and smiled. It seems that they just came back from a date. They were right next to the bench before they notice Yamato and Takeru was sitting there smiling at them. Heehee, its like I'm narrating a story and me and my brother are in it!  
They smiled back. "Hey, guys," Daisuke said, cheerfully.  Ken just smiled. 

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" I asked them. 

"Oh, we're just out..." Ken said mysteriously.

"What about you? What's up with you two? Sitting here all alone, in the dark, at night...near make out point," Daisuke smiled evilly.

"Daisuke, we're just talking. Nothing more then that. Nothing your little dirty mind can think up," Takeru resort back. 

"OK, ok..." Daisuke held up his hands in peace. 

Ken smiled, "What Dai means is that what are you two dong out here for? Like what are you talking about at time hour?" Daisuke blushed at Ken's use of his personal nickname. 

"I said it already, we are talking," Takeru was getting mad, I could tell. I jumped in before they could go any further.

"We are talking about something that's...a little personal. So if you two could..." I trailed off hoping they would get my message. They did.

"I understand," Ken jumped in before Daisuke could comment, "We'll leave." He took Daisuke's hand and led him towards the forest part of the park. Takeru and I were alone again. 

"Let me ask you something, Takeru," I said carefully. 

He looked at me questionably. "When are you having the wedding?"

He blushed. I could see it in the dim light. "I don't know...we haven't planned it. We talked about it for a while but nothing specific. I drove her home and we didn't talk. I was thinking if it was all a mistake. I think she was too. We are going to talk about it tomorrow, though. At school."

"OK...I hope you will give me an update..." I stood up and started walking him home. He nodded.

"I'm not a baby, you don't have to walk me home," he knew I was worried about him but didn't say anything else about it.

"It dangerous, TK...especially at night," I stated. We walked to the apartment without saying a word. I headed in with him to grab my bass. Mom was already asleep. We were quiet, not wanting to disturbed her. I went to where I left it and wore it back on my back like I had it before and headed out.

"Oh, and Takeru..." I turned around before I left the place, "If you don't tell mom and dad about this by tomorrow, it can't wait...so I'm going to tell them."

"I understand..." he replied as he headed into his room. I let myself out. 

I walked home in the crisp cold night. It was near the witching hour. The time when the streets get really dangerous. I adjusted the strap of the bass and pulled my jacket closer to myself. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't get scared often. But the city's been having a crime spree lately. A lot of people's been robbed and I think it was like 5 people getting killed already. Police said that a new crime ring has entered the town. So far no suspect or witness. All the robbers and murderers wore mask and similar clothing that couldn't be identified. Video surveillance doesn't work either. It seems that whoever is in charge of this crime ring, has a hacker in their mist. The camera's would 'mysteriously' shut down right before the robbery. Even the world's best hacker can't track where it came from. Unless of couse, the worlds best hacker works for [them].

I walked even faster. Not only were there robberies but there were also muggings. It didn't happen as often as the robberies but it happened. This city is becoming dangerous and the police can't do anything about it. I was too much in my thoughts that by the time I notice it. It was too late. I heard footsteps behind. I walked a little fast. Whoever walked faster too. They are following me, the thought hit me like a sledgehammer. Great, a young boy, in his twenties walking out alone at night, with a cell, money and a bass....great...just great, Yamato. I took out my cell without moving my arms much; I called the first person I could think of. Taichi. 

"Hello..." Taichi's groggily voice came, he was just falling asleep. 

"Tai..." I whispered urgently using his nickname.

"Yamato? What's wrong?" Tai instantly become alert at my voice and the fact that I [used] his nickname.

"I'm walking home and there's someone following me..." I whispered fast.

"Ok...where are you? I'll come and get you..." he was getting up, I could hear him stumbling to get out of his messy room. I could hear Hikari in the background.

I told him where I was. I was getting worried. It sounds like 4 or 5 people are following me. I walked as fast I could without running. "Just make sure you stay in lighted areas, k? It would be earlier for me to fine you," Taichi said, he was worried about me too. 

"Ok..." I hung up.

"Get him!" I heard someone say behind me. I ran. I ran for my life. But my bass was slowing my down. It bounced against my back, making it harder to get away. I should have just took it off and ditch it. But it was too late. They caught up to me. Two of them grabbed my arms and pulled me into a nearby ally. The other two was there laughing at me watching my struggle. One of them too my bass off and set it down. The two that was holding my arms slammed me against the wall. I should have screamed but I was just too shock to do that. The air was knocked out of me. Someone punched me in the head. They started going though my pockets. They were talking and laughing. About what? I don't know. My head rung. Suddenly, I was dropped to the ground. I collapse hurting all over. I heard fighting going on all around me. Once my vision cleared, I saw that Taichi showed up and was fighting them. But it was 4 to 1, he can't win. I joined the fight as best as I could. I punched out one guy and started beating up on him. One of his friends went to help him. Taichi went for the other two. The one that I wasn't beating on grabbed me and was about to punch the shit out of my when he dropped me and ran. There were screams all around me. The four thugs ran. Taichi and I was there left bruised and bloody. The ringing in my ear lessened and I finally knew why those thugs ran. Sirens. Taichi hobbled over to me and together we picked up my stuff. Then headed towards his car and drove away before the police came. I'm happy that he lived near by. Close one, Yamato, close one.

We drove in silence back to my place. By the time we got there it was midnight, the witching hour. I let us in. I checked in dad's room seeing if he's home yet. He wasn't. I went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. I helped Taichi clean his cuts and he helped me with mine. We didn't say anything because it just goes without saying anything.

"That was stupid, Yamato..." he mumbled.

"What was?" The part about walking home alone? The part about not screaming when I had the chance? Or the part where I should have been paying attention when I didn't? I didn't say those stuff out loud. No, I just acted innocently.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about," he mumbled still.

"Yeah, I know...that was stupid. I wasn't thinking straight. You know, with the proposal thingy," I gave in, I'm not go to pretend anymore. I looked at him. I notice that there were tears in his eyes.

I smiled, "Taichi Yagimi, are those tears in your eyes?" He turned and wiped them away, I could see that it bothered him a lot so I stopped smiling. 

"I was worried about you, I thought that you were going to be killed when I couldn't find you at first," he eyes glistened with tears again. No more pretending, I told myself again. I looked at him and saw that his brown eyes were the cutest eyes I've ever seen. How come I've never notice this before? I pushed the thought away.

"Taichi...Tai...thanks...I didn't know that you cared so much," I said sincerely.

He looked at me appalled, "How could you say that? You are my best friends....and I hope that I am yours too."

"Of course, no doubt about it," I answered back sincerity.  When we finished cleaning up our cuts and bruises we both leaned back.  I don't know how long we sat there until we heard a ring. I looked around for the cordless and Taichi looked at his cell. 

"Hello?" he said, oh, it was for him. I tried not eavesdrop but it was hard. Considering that we were in an apartment alone and there were no other noise other then Taichi's talking. 

"Oh, hi, Hikari.....yeah....I'm ok....I found him.....I didn't at first...yeah....I heard fighting in an ally and followed the noise....uh-huh....I beat up two guys....hey, they started it first....yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it was stupid to just enter that fight recklessly like that....the cops did come.....oh, we didn't talk to them, we got out of there before the came....We both fine, got cuts and bruises, nothing that cant be healed....I'll be home later.....I'm at Yamato's apartment.....ok....ok....bye, Hikari." He hung up and turned to me.

"That was Hikari," He stated. I looked at him with a look in my eyes that said 'loser'.

"Of course not, Mr. States-the-obvious...you only said her name two times," I smiled my most goofy smile. His eyes twinkled and he started laughing. I laugh with him, even though it hurt to do so.  

Taichi stayed for another hour and went home. It was near 3:30 AM and dad still wasn't home. Guess he was telling the truth after all. He's going to sleep in the office. I said goodbye to Taichi and went to sleep. I toss and turned for a while. It hurt to sleep. Bruises everywhere. I don't know how long, but when I drifted into a dream.

[I was walking into the store with Takeru. It was late in the night. We needed to get something before heading home. Right when we went through the door, I was staring down a gun barrel. It was round and dark. Someone was screaming something that I didn't hear. The gun went off. BOOOM! Takeru jumped in front of me. Taking the bullet that was meant for me...."TAKERU!"]

"TAKERU!" I woke up screaming his name. A dream, it was a dream. I was breathing hard. I glance at the clock and it was 6 AM. No chance of falling asleep again. I got up, still breathing hard from that dream. Dad still wasn't home. 

"God, I hope that wont ever happen," I told myself out loud, truly hoping that it would [not] happen.  *Please, [please] let it not be true* I thought to myself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is my 3rd chapter, no-duh...lol....I hope you like it....heehee...Good? Bad? Continue? Review Please....^_^


	4. My Only Love

OK! Chapter four up! Finally! Lol, as if anyone ever reads this. I hope it make sense. If there's any question then just email me or post a replies….replies aren't bad ya know.  Discliamer: I don't own digimon or the song 'My only Love' It belongs to sailor moon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Title:** Please Let It Now Be True

**Chapter 2:** My Only Love…

**By:** Burningwaters

"Omigod! Could you believe it! I can't believe this is happening! I mean, it's so wonderful! And...and...exciting!! I don't know what to say. It's just.... I'm speechless...this is just so exciting! I would have never thought this would ever happen...well actually I did but I didn't think so soon. And, and, and...." Miyoko stopped to take a deep breath. 

Takeru, Hikari, Daiskue, Ken and Iori stared on in amazement. Miyoko as usual was going on and on and on something that she gotten too excited for. Takeru smiled at Hikari and she smiled back. They were all standing outside the building of their high school. It was suppose to be the last week of school. Time seemed to fly since the time Takeru proposed. So much had happened since that day. Everyone in their school knows about the proposal. Takeru and Hikari's parents' weren't the least surprised at their decision and surprisingly, they support it! They even started planning the wedding together. Four adults getting together to plan their kids wedding. Everything was going to be perfect. It was suppose to happen in 2 weeks time. 

"We are all glad for you, Miyoko," Takeru said. 

"Yeah, I didn't think that you'll be the last out of all of us to get a car and a license," Iori said.

"Seeing how you're smarter than everyone here, its surprising that you didn't get those first than me, Miyoko," Daiskue smiled his silly Daisuke smile. 

"I love it when you do that," Ken said to Daisuke, which in turn made his smile larger and made Daisuke blush. A Ken special, not everyone gets Daisuke to blush you know.

 "Do what?" Daisuke asked in an innocent tone.

"Embarrass yourself," Ken answered.

Daisuke then whispered into Ken's ear. Ken smiled even more and nodded. They both headed into the building. 

Miyoko and Iori stared at the two figures. She giggled.

"They are so _cute_ together!" she said, getting all starry eyed, "I wish I could find my true love." She looked enviously at Takeru and Hikari, who were whispering to each other. Iori just looked at her skeptical. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting across from Taichi. We were at my house. Dad was out…again. But this time it wasn't for work. He was over at Taichi's house, with my mom and his parents. Tomorrow is Takeru, Hikari, Miyoko, and Daisuke's graduation. A time that we all were waiting for. Partly because of no more school before college and partly because that brings us one week closer to the big day. We were all excited. Some showed it very good, others tried not to. Mimi was going to come here for that day. Her flight is schedule for next week, two days before the wedding. I looked up from the music sheet I was writing on. We were both doing a little paper work. Well….actually, I lied. I was writing a new song, with my bass on my knees plucking the strings and trying out new things. Taichi was there to give me his opinion and he was writing a guess list that Hikari has requested him to do a week ago. His brow furrowed in concentration. I tilt my head. You know what? At this angle he doesn't look half bad. I don't know what went over me at that moment, but it was a feeling that I've never knew. And I liked it. 

When we were back in the digital world, I envied his confidence and leadership. In fact, I was jealous about it. That's the only reason we always fought. I thought my attraction for him was just my imagination. Now it is clearer than a wine glass. He notice that I stopped writing and playing. 

"What's wrong, Yamato?" he frowned, guess he saw me staring. I shook myself out of it inwardly. 

"No, no, nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you staring at me?" 

"Me? Staring?" I denied it. He knows I'm lying, heck, I know _I'm _lying. He stood up and went over to my side of the table. My heart pounded faster. I felt my cheeks get hotter as he knelt down next to me. We were eye to eye now.

"Yama…" My heart seized. My nickname. No one had called me that before. Except my mom and that was a LONG time ago. "Tell me, what's wrong? Please, I hate seeing you like this, hiding stuff."

I didn't answer him. What went through my mind at that time, I know not. I only did. I crept, with my eyes closed. Our lips meet. Taichi tensed up, surprised. I pushed on and he relaxed. We kissed for god knows how long. After a while we parted. He has a dreamy looked on his face. I felt the same way. 

Our eyes met. I was the first one to look away. Ashamed. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For that kiss…"

"What for?"

I looked at him surprised. "Your not mad?"

 "Why would I be?" I just stared. "I was waiting for you to do that…ever since the first time I saw you. I knew. My soul mate…"

You felt it too?" My looked was so shocked that he started laughing. I smiled. I love the way he laugh. 

"C'mere!" He reached forward and embraced me. Pulling my down onto the ground. We both rolled. Laughing. Kissing. Oh! My! God! It was wonderful! This was the moment I waited for. 

"You know what, Taichi?"

"Hmm…?"

"If Takeru and Hikari gets married, we'd be step-brothers. And this wouldn't be right…"

"I don't care about that for now…" His hand found its way under my shirt. He was moving his hand back and forth, in a slow seducing way. I did the same. God, this must be heaven. 

~*~Jade's Comment: Gee…I wonder what are you and Taichi up to, Yamato? [evil grins]~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke-up, feeling a little bit stiff. I didn't wake up because of a stiff back. But because of a dream. The same dream that I've been having for quite sometime now. I've never told anyone. It wasn't _every night _but it was often enough to make me a little freaked. I looked around confused and saw a sleep angel next to me. I snuggled closer to him. Feeling a little shaken up. He put his bare arms around me. We were still on the ground, next to my table. Guess dad decided to not come home tonight. Or should I say last night. Our clothes was in a messy pile next to me. We just lay there for a while, no saying anything. Just hold each other in our arms. 

"That was wonderful," Taichi said, echoing my thoughts.

"Mm-hmm."

I got up and headed towards the bathroom. The apartment air felt cold on my bare body as I bent down and picked up my clothes. 

The shower felt great compared to the coldness of the apartment. I showered slowly. 

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock…_

"What is it Taichi?"

"I would be fast if we both too a shower together, we still need to get some stuff before the graduation tonight." Boy, I could just see his evil grin behind the door.

"Open, says me!" I called back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were going to keep the relationship a secret. 

"Remember when Ken told Daisuke that he loved him? And remember the reaction?" Taichi has asked me. It wasn't very pretty. We'll eventually tell everyone our secret. But not yet. 

We parted to go our separate way. He got a couple stuff to do. And I got mines. Our band was going to play at the graduation. Had to practice. I never finished writing that new song. But maybe the rest of the band can help. I finished half of it. You gotta give me points for that. 

 I walked towards the warehouse where we were hold practice today when my cell rang. I smiled when I saw who it was.

~*~Jade's Note: yeah…that's what happen when a person calls on a cell phone, you know who it is, if you programmed their name and number in the phone.~*~

"Hello?"

"Hi, I miss you."

"Already? We only been apart for a good half hour."

"You know you miss me too, Yama," If we were talking face to face, he would be smiling that smile I love.

"Yeah, your right. I would love to talk to you but I got to go, I'm here at practice."

He whined and pouted, "I know, my appointment is here too."

"Good luck on getting that contract signed."

"And good luck on your new song. From what I heard, it sounded great." 

We hung up and that's when I got the greatest brainstorm. I rushed in to meet the others. And as usual, they were complaining about my lateness. I wouldn't _be_ late if that shower hadn't ran a little longer that expect. 

"FINALLY!" one of my crew yelled, the drummer. 

~*~Jade's Question: Does anyone know their names? Yamato's band member name?~*~

"Now we can get started!" another stated, the keyboard person. 

"I hope you got that new thing you been working on," the drummer ask.

"Yup," I said happily.

"Well, then…what are you waiting for? Sing, buddy boy! Sing!"

I took my bass out of its case and started to play. The intro. Took about 15 seconds. I closed my eyes and started singing. 

"_Deep in my soul,_

_A love so strong, _

_It takes control, _

_Now we both know."_

This song. This song, its just so…perfect. I continue to sing. 

_"The secrets bare, the feeling shows, _

_Driven far apart,_

_ I'll make a wish on a shooting star, _

_There will come a day."_

I put more of my soul into the song. 

_"Somewhere far way in your arms I'll stay,_

_Even though your gone love will still live on,_

_The feeling is so strong my only love,_

_My only love."_

I pause for a breather. Playing the bass solo. It was full of love and- and…whatever else I was feeling at the moment. __

_"There will come a day,_

_ Somewhere far away, _

_In your arms I'll stay_

_ My only love, _

_You'll reach the deepest part of the secret in my heart, _

_I know right from the start,_

_My only love."_

I don't know where the words were coming from. It just came, like a song I was trying to think of. I kept singing. Taichi…this is for you.__

_There will come a day somewhere far away,_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_You reach the deepest part_

_Of the secret in my heart _

_I know right from the start, _

_My only love, _

_My only love."_

I stop singing. My band members just stared. I turned red. I could feel it. My cheeks got hot. 

"What? Stop staring will ya?"

They gotten out of their shock after another second or two.

"Wow…" one of them breathed.

"Yeah...wow…" the other echoed. 

"Where did you come up with that?" my drummer asked.

I shrugged, "I started last night and thought about the rest of it time morning." 

They still gave me this look that says, 'wow'.

"Aw, c'mon guys, lets add some other instruments in this song, k? It'll sound a LOT better!" They all greet that with enthusiasm. All three other members. We started to test out the sounds, trying to make the song even more perfect than it's already is.

"Hey, Yamato…" the other bass player said, I looked at him, "Who'd you write the song for?"

Should I tell them? Naw, we decide to not tell, " I wrote this song for…my brother. We are going to play it at his graduation, think of it as a wedding and graduation gift from all of us. So no more talking, lets make this song perfect!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WOW,…that was longer than I though….PS…as if you haven't already figured out, my names Jade…so yah…when I wanna add an author notes, I'll do what you read! ^_^ ….PS….replies?


	5. Graduation and After

Ok, Chap. 5!! Yay! I was writing this when I have two essay papers due tomorrow! Yay for me!! I got some of it finished, just gotta revise it. Anywho….digimon isn't mines…blah blah blah….i hope you enjoy this. I got this story al planned out, just gotta type it down. So its gonna take some time since I'm lazy…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Title:** Please Let It Not Be True

**Chapter 5:** Graduation and After

**By: **BurningWaters

We practice all afternoon. Just a quick break for lunch and then more practice. The graduation started at 8, we had to be there at 6:30PM. By 6, we got the song perfect. It sounded MUCH better with everyone else helping in. 

We practice a couple more times before packing it in and going to the pier. It's going to be great. The school has rented a restaurant near the beach. The view its just so beautiful. This was the place. The place where Takeru proposed to Hikari so many months ago. Our van got there near 6:45. We got about an hour and 15 minutes to practice one last time and eat. 

We ate and by the time we were finished, the teachers has already came and settled into their spots. 

We begun to set up. It didn't take all that long. I mean, experts like us we _shouldn't_ take that long. When we were finished tuning in all our instruments, the students and parents arrived. They all took their places. One by one the other ex-digi-destined (minus Mimi, of course). Sora, Jyou, Koushiro all arrived together. Then my mom and dad and Taichi's mom and dad followed behind them. I watch for Taichi. Takeru and Hikari came in, in each other's arm. Daisuke and Ken came, with Jun trailing behind them and Iori followed with his mom and grandpa. My heart pound. I started to worry something had happened to him. I kept an eye on the door. Then, out of no—where…unexpactly, he walked in. I smiled with relief. He looked around and spotted me. He gave me his goofy smile and I gave one back before he sat down.  Once everyone arrived, the food was passed out and everyone began to eat. 

The principal came over to talk to us,  "Now boys, we will give everyone about 30 minutes to eat. Meanwhile you could either play any songs you want. Or we could just have the DJ over there play some songs."

We looked at each other. One look and they decided that I should make the decision. Figures.

"Um…I guess we'll just mingled with the guess until its time." 

The principal nodded and left to tell the DJ. 

The band members disperse. Each of us going our own way. Talking, eating some more, walking…whatever else we wanted to do. Me, I headed for Taichi and the others. They were all sitting at one table. Chatting, talking and chatting some more. Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Daiskue, and Ken were all dress in the graduation suit thingy with the hat. All the works. There was no more seats, so Taichi scooted over, letting my sit on half of his seat. I sat down gratefully.  We were sitting back to back. It felt good. Luckily, Jun wasn't anywhere near here. 

"How are things going Yamato?" Sora asked me. 

"Oh, great! Couldn't be better," I answered, I cresses Taichi's back under the table. He giggled. 

"This is so cool. When was the last time all of us saw down at a table together?" That was Taichi…my Taichi.

"Yeah, its prodigious!" Koushiro exclaimed. He still using that word after all these years. 

"What songs are you going to play, Yamato?" Takeru asked me. All eyes turned to me. 

"Umm…you know the usually. All 5 of them. And plus a song I made up last night."

"Oh! Cool what is it called?" Miyako asked me. She adjusted her glasses.

"Its…um…trade secret."

"I gotta go to the restroom," Taichi announce, setting down his cup with a bang. 

"Gosh, Taichi…we didn't have to know!" Daisuke laughed. That set Ken off laughing. Then the rest of us followed. Chain Reaction Laughing. 

Taichi got up and left, I followed announcing the same thing, without shame. The others just continued laughing, talking, eating, chatting some more and even more eating. Hey, free food, so why not?

I followed him into the restroom. No one was in there, I locked the door behind me.

"Oh, Yammmmmmaaa…." Taichi said in his singsong voice.

"Yessss….?" I replied. I turned around to see him inches from my face. My cheeks grew hot. It grew even hotter as he press his lips to mines. I put my arms around him, feeling his warmth and love. After a while, a LONG while later, we stop to breath. 

"You know what Taichi?" 

"Hmm…?" He has that dreamy stare in his eyes. We were sitting against the bathroom wall. 

"Before I met you, I had no direction. All I did was…sorta went with it…now I know where I am because of you."

"Aw, isn't that sweet," he answered back, putting his hand on my leg, rubbing it up and down in a slow motion. I leaned toward him to kiss him again when we heard the door handle turn. I sigh. I had forgotten where we were for a while there. Obviously he had to. We stood up just as someone started knocking. He went to unlock the door while I washed my hand. A guy walked in. He didn't say anything, just glanced around before going to the stalls. We left soon after and took our seats just as the ceremony started. 

One by one, the principal announce the name of the graduating class of 2002. The food had been cleared away. An area was also clear for people to dance in later. It seem to take only a second before the principal yelled, "Congratulations Graduating Class of 2002." I guess because most of the time I was daydreaming about Taichi. The hats went up and the principal announced that the Teenage Wolfs is going to play. That's my cue. I left reluctantly. Taichi has made it harder by giving me a puppy dog eye. No one saw this because they were all standing or sitting around talking to the graduate. 

My band members started to tune in their instruments. I did the same. After about two minutes, we were ready. The lights dimmed and a spotlight went of me. I turned on the microphone and said into it,

"This is a new song that we wrote yesterday. It dedicated to all those people who have someone to love. To people who just found their soul mate. And it's especially dedicated to my brother and his bride to be, Takeru and Hikari." I looked at Taichi. He knows that this song is to him also. A small smile spread across my lips as I started the introduction to the song. I named the song My Only Love.

"_Deep in my soul, a love so strong, it takes control…"_

I sang, putting my heart and soul in it. I finished the final verse and then all was quiet. No one said anything. No one clapped. Everyone just stared at us. I started to sweat. What if they don't like it? My band members starred at each other nervously. They had the same thought.

Just when I was about to say something, the whole restaurant burst into an applause. I guess they really _do_ like it.  The rest of the night went by pretty quickly. We played the other songs we had and due to popular demands, we played My Only Love again…twice. 

Taichi has said that he loved it. It was the best gift anyone has given to him. Takeru and Hikari had asked me to play it at their wedding. My night was perfect. Everything went perfectly for ever one there. We partied all night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning with a headache. Boy, coming home late at night after a full night of partying, isn't a good idea. I got up and went to take a shower. When I got to the kitchen, dad was there. The smell of eggs hit my nose. They didn't smell right but they still smell good. 

"Morning dad."

"Hi," he mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee and adjusting the newspaper. I went to the stove to see what was cooked, "Oh, I cooked eggs this morning, Yamato but…they are a little burnt."

So that was why the smell of eggs smelt a little off. The eggs weren't BURNT and still good to eat. 

"So, dad, what's in the news today?" I asked as I sat down with my plate of burnt eggs and cup of OJ.

"Erm…" he set down his cup. He wouldn't make any eye contact with me. 

"What's wrong dad?"

"I…nothing….it's nothing…"

"Dad…" I said in a warning tone.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Know what?"

"Here." He handed me the newspaper. It was on the front page. The headlines were in big bold letters.

**"Another Brutal Murder Shocks the Community"**

~*~Boring title, huh? …very original, though, Jade~*~

I started reading the article. A look of shock went on my face. I didn't know how to react. It said that a girl was walking in home last night. She was raped and murdered. The article also said that all her insides were missing. I stared at the picture of the girl who was murdered. I couldn't speak. My mouth went dry. Under her picture was a name Nika Rebeves. I couldn't believe it. *Nika* I thought. I will not believe it. No! I can't! But it was all here. Started in black and white. It really WAS her. Nika Rebeves. My Nika. My friend since high school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade: What do you think? ^_^

[Yamato Appears]

Yamato: JADE! WHY DID YOU MAKE MY FRIEND DIED?! 

Jade: [shrugs] You were the star, so I just thought…

Yamato: …..oy…..

Jade: Review please!!! 


	6. For You, Nika

Chapter 6!! FINALLY! After how long of procrastinating? LOL!!! Anywho…you know the drill, digimon isn't mines, if it is, then there will be no dubs in America. We would get the real thing AND understand it!!! But since it isn't mines, then we have the dubs…so there! Read and review! The more I get, the faster I write! Anywho…now, onwards to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Title:** Please Let It Not Be True

**Chapter 6:** For You, Nika

**By: **BurningWaters

I didn't know what I did for the rest of the day. It sort of went by in a hazy haze. The phone rang off the hook. My dad was at work. His TV station was covering the story. People from school kept calling my house. They knew that we had been close once. I guess that's why they called. Taichi had called a couple times. He said was one his way over. After a while, I just left the phone off the hook. I didn't want to talk to anymore. I just sat there. It hasn't hit me yet. I'm still in denial. I don't know what I would have done if Taichi hadn't came over when he did. 

Now here I am, lying in my back with Taichi lying next to me. He had his arms around me. We were in my room.

~*~ps: both were fully clothes, what were you thinking perverts?!~*~

"Oh, Yama…" he mumbled for the 15th million time. I guess he doesn't know what to say. What happened? I don't remember. I sighed. 

I wiped my teary eyes again, "What am I going to do, Taichi?"

"I don't know, but we will figure it out together. You'll never have to be alone anymore."

"Thank you, Taichi, thank you…it means so much more than you can imagine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to stay in bed all day. I wanted to curl up into a ball and just cry my eyes out. I wanted to disappear from the world. I wanted everyone to leave me the hell alone. But I know I couldn't do that. I had an appointment with the tailor today. For Takeru. I was going to be the best man. Taichi was going to give Hikari away. She has specifically requested that. He dad had protest to that, of course, but ultimately agreed. It was suppose to be a happy week. But it wasn't. It seemed that everything I did was forced. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood on the small stool staring at my reflection through the sunglasses. Everyone knew why I had it on. Takeru was looking at me in the mirror from behind me with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Everything will get better, Yamato," he tried again, "You'll see. I read your horoscope today." He paused, "Well, actually, it was Hikari who read it for me but that's not the point. The point is that it said 'even though things may be down, eventually it will get better, it will go away, just like the rain.'"

A faint smile appeared on my lips, "Thank you, Takeru." I don't know. I should have felt better by that. Maybe I did, maybe not. 

I smiled. It was the mask I wore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know how long I spent at the tailor shop but after a while we left. We were walking side-by-side, heading over to…I forgot where but we were going somewhere. I guess he didn't know what to say because an awkward silence has descended upon us. It was fine with me. I didn't feel much like talking anyways. I just wanted to be left alone. All day, it was 'are you ok, Yamato?', 'is there anything I can do to help, Yamato?' and so on. It gets old after a while. 

"Yamato?" a distance voice called me. I snapped back into reality. It was Takeru.

"Hm?" I looked at our surroundings. We were in front of my apartment. 

"I got to go now. I'm meeting Hikari for dinner. Are you going to be alright by yourself?" 

I scoffed at his concern, "Don't worry, Takeru, I won't kill myself or anything."

"So…" he hesitated, "you are going to be alright?"

"Yes. I will be alright," I said forcefully, "now, go meet that fiancé of yours." 

He nodded and started walking in the direction of his apartment. Glancing back only once before he disappeared behind the corner. 

I stood there. I just didn't want to go home just yet. But where would I go? Nika's funeral wasn't for couple days. And a couple days after that, was Takeru's wedding.  I sighed. What the heck is wrong with this world? 

…….Everything….that's what's wrong with this world. 

I didn't want to deal. So I took off. 

Where was I going? I don't know. Just a random direction on a random day. I stuck my hands in my pocket and just walked. Somehow, I find myself passing Taichi's apartment for the fourth time. Hn. I don't know how I did that. I just did. Oh well. 

I headed up and knocked at the Yagmai's door. And waited. 

…..and waited….

No answer. I turned to leave when the knob turned. 

"Yamato?" Taichi's voice came to my ears, "What are you doing here?" 

I turned around, tears started to flow. He went out and hugged me. I cried my heart out.

"I just didn't know where else to go," I sobbed. 

He just held onto me, listened to me.

"It's ok," he said, he has started crying too. 

We just held onto each other and rocked back and forth in front of his apartment. It was comforting to have him there. I cried till I had no tears left. I think Taichi did too. I didn't care who saw. I know his neighbors saw, because I thought I heard doors open and close again. Who gives a damn? Their friend didn't just die yesterday.  It was my friend. And Taichi's friend. This made me start crying again. Thinking about her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up feeling stiff. I opened my eyes. It took a while for my puffy eyes to focus. I looked around. Taichi was leaning on my shoulder sleeping. He looked like he cried himself to sleep too. We were still outside his apartment, leaning again the wall. I guess we fell asleep out here after…who knows when. Someone had evidently came out here while we both were asleep. The blanket around both of us kept me warm. Leaning against Taichi made me feel warmer. 

I sniffed. Taichi gingerly opened his eyes, squinting in the bright daylight. 

He smiled, "Feeling better?"

I thought about it before I answered, "Yes. I am. Thank you." 

He nodded and hugged me, I hugged him back. Then I remembered, tomorrow was Nika's funeral. But no more tears. We both cried enough for everyone. She wouldn't want anyone be to sad over her. She always wanted people to be happy. Ok, for you, I will try and be happy, Nika.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay! Chapter 6!!!! If this is a little boring…o well, I'm building up for something….oooo…wonder what it is…well, I know but you dun! HAHAHA! ^__^ read and review please! 


	7. Dreams

AHAHAHAHAHA! Chapter 7!! Yay! *does a little dance* The only reason I'm writing is cuz I have nothing to do and I got a GREAT idea! I don't know if its going to come into play in this chapter but o well….we shall see where it'll take us. ^^ OK, disclaimer: digimon isn't mines, blah blah…you know, the usual. If it was there'll be Taito and Daiken in the series. But since you didn't see it, that means it isn't mines. Review please! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Title:** Please Let It Not Be True

**Chapter 7:** Dreams

**By: **BurningWaters

I don't know how I got through it. Nika's funeral was yesterday. It all went by in a blur. Next thing I knew, I was at home again. Dreaming. 

"YAMATO!!" someone yelled. A far off distance voice was calling. I know the voice but couldn't place it. 

_"HELP ME!" there it goes again! I ran to the source but I'm not moving. I'm just running in the same spot. Who are you? I tried to yell. No words came out. I looked around. I was in a store. I knocked down stuff, trying to move. I couldn't. _

_"YAMATO! HELP ME! PLEASE!" I finally figured it out. That voice! Takeru! I'm coming! I tried to yell. No sounds. _

_And then…_

_BOOM! _

_Nothing…just a bright flash of light. When it cleared, Takueru was standing in front of me. _

_"Why didn't you help me," He sobbed. I tried answer but still no sounds. He started to disappear. I reached out for him but only grabbed air. _

_"Its all your fault," his voice echoed, "Its all your fault….all you fault…"_

I woke up, sweating. 'Dammit,' I cursed. 'What was that?' I asked myself. I sighed and went to take shower. I was supposed to be at band practice by 10 AM, it was 8. I didn't want to go. But I still have to live my life. That's what Nika would have wanted. As I took my shower, I remembered back to yesterday. What did happened?

*********

Flashback

*********

People was slowly showing up at the cemetery. Everyone was wearing black. Some was crying, others weren't. I tried to hold back those tears. I succeeded. But that didn't stop me from watering. I had my sunglasses on, just in case. Taichi was standing next to me. Sora, Koushiro and Jyou were also there. I saw them but they left to stand somewhere else in the crowd. Takeru and Hikari was showing up later, with Daisuke and the others. Our parents were already here. And other people who know…knew, I should say, knew Nika. 

When it started, the priest went up and gave a few words about her. Then her sister, and some other people who would like to say something. Then it was my turn. I was supposed to tell them how special she was to me. I got up shakily; Taichi leading me but stopping on the side of the small stage and let me walked the rest of the way to the microphone. 

I started to speak by no sounds came out. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"I..um…wrote down what I was going to say because…um…I didn't think I could remember everything that was great about Nika," I crocked, my voice sounded hoarse. I cleared it again and reached into my pocket to pull out my little speech. 

"'Nika, was a great friend to have," I started to read, "'anyone who didn't know her was missing out on something special. Yes. We were boyfriend and girlfriend once. Although, it wasn't meant to be, we ha-h-had…'" I paused and took a deep breath and continued, "' we had decided to stay friends and always be there for each ot-others,'" the tears started to flow and I just couldn't go on anymore. I stood there crying. People saw this, it made some started to cry too, and others cry harder. 

I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I turned around, it was Taichi. He took the mic from me and said, "Thank you," into it. I looked at him quizzically, he lead me down and the service continued. I didn't think I every cried this hard. Ever. 

Even so, I had to talk to a couple people. I talked to Nika's family. We hugged, we cried, we supported each other. All the time Taichi was by my side. And I was grateful for that. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: here's where a long pause came in. I wrote the above in July 19th,

 now its currently November 20, 2002. XD….

Well, lets see if I can continue when I really should make up my chemistry homework.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the service went by in a blur. Next thing I knew. I was home again. In bed, dreaming…

********************

A Couple Weeks Later

********************

Crime has gone over the roof. It seems that each time the police caught one criminal, five more would pop up. Barely anyone went out at night anymore. Some do still, only when it's absolutely vital. If a person is lucky, then nothing will happen. Usually, they aren't. 

Things are hectic. Preparing for Takeru and Hikari's wedding, which is only three days away. It had been delayed when Nika died. The world felt differently after she died. Like there's something missing. Like a hole in Mother Earth's heart, she cried. Her rain was her tear. And even though I thought I'd never be the same, the world soon went back to normal, and after a while, so did I.  I still weep for her occasionally. But I learned how to move on, and always remembering her. 

Everything was ready for the wedding. The invitations been sent out, the food ordered, the people hired, the reception planned, everything was suppose to be perfect. Everything IS perfect. Now all we have to do is wait. I've talked to Takeru, I've talked to Hikari and Taichi. Everyone felt the same way, with butterflies in their stomach. 

Taichi and I have been spending more and more time together. Every passing second with him was heaven. Every little word he says is music to my ears. Obviously though, we can't spend all the time with each other. I got my band practice. He got his soccer practice. Yet somehow we always manage to spend time together. 

Hmm…I don't know what is it. But I think there's something wrong. Even though I said everything is perfect, I feel as if something will happen. Sometime soon. Those dreams I've been having, I still have them. It gets more and more intense everyday. Tai sees it in my eyes. 

"What's wrong, Yama?" he would ask me when I start staring off into space. Hmph, not only do I stare off into space, but I also see it. I see the death of my brother. Over and over. I don't think I can take it anymore. 

"Oh, nothing," I would reply back, putting on my smile. He would then look at me not fully believing me but respecting the fact that I don't want to talk. 

"You know, if you ever want to talk…" he had replied. I would then nod in return.

It's hard but I make it, somehow. Many times I wanted to tell Takeru. Many times I tried. Many times I failed. A week ago, though, I manage to get the words out. He just stared at me shocked. 

"Don't say that kind of stuff," he shrugged off, "I'm going to marry Hikari and we are going to live happily ever after, Yamato." 

He was mad, I could tell. I tried explain it to him, but everything I said seemed wrong. *sigh* Maybe it's nothing after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorrie for the long wait, I got a little busy. Heh. As least I wrote! *feels proud* ^^ Well, reviewing isn't illegal and hopefully this story will get done soon. Lol. *got good ideas*. ^^ REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	8. The Last Thing

I know, I know. I haven't been writing. Gomen nasai ^^;;. I haven't been short on ideas or anything because I know exactly where I wanted to take it. I have everything up here *points to noggin* It was due to many, many reasons that includes lazyness, school, lazyness, getting the idea down in writing and friend. Buuuut, recently, I had let a friend read this and he inspired me to continue. Thanx bo-kun. ^^ Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mines because if it was, Taito wouldn't just be a dream. And this site (www.geocities.com/fire_godd3ss) will be more than just a fansite ^^  
  
  
  
So without further ado, here's the story. I reckon there will be one or two more chapters left. ^^ Enjoy, don't forget to review! ^^  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Title: Please Let It Not Be True  
  
Chapter 8: The Last Thing  
  
By: BurningWaters  
  
  
  
Laughter filled the small apartment. "And then, and then," Taichi said loudly, laughing his head off. He was laughing so much that he could hardly get the words out. He looks so cute, I laugh along with him, "and then Agumon started to flap around like a chicken—hahahahahahahaha—so I said chicken and he said—hahahahha—no, the thing that goes like this and—hahahhahaha-he-he- he started to flapping around and running in circles and-and--" he stopped. Another fit of laughter came to him.   
  
  
  
Around us, Koushiro, Ken, Daisuke, Jyou, Takeru and Iori sat laughing along with Taichi's story. We were all laughing so hard that tears were falling down our faces. It was hard to drink at the same time so I just laugh and held onto my bottle of soda. Everyone had a bottle of soda in their hand, which was shaking because they were laughing so hard. Taichi finished off his story with more laughing to follow. Man, Agumon is one crazy digimon. Ahh, the joy of Digimon. Hahahaha.   
  
  
  
Everyone calmed down after a while, remembering our own digimon. I miss Gabumon and letting our stomach rest for a while because…well, I don't know about anyone else but my stomach started to hurt from laughing so hard.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it," Takeru spoke up after a bit. Everyone turned to him as he continued quietly, "It has been seven years since that and I'm getting married tomorrow and tonight I'm spending time with some of the best friends I ever had. I'm happy to know you all and I'm happy you're my friends."  
  
  
  
"Aww, quit it, T.S., you're making me blush," Daisuke said with a goofy smile. "Yes, quit it, that's my job," Ken replied, leaning over to him to give him a peck on his cheek which made Daisuke turn red. "Not in front of the guys, honey…"  
  
  
  
Everyone laughed and reminisced on all this. At the same time, Taichi looked at his watch and said loudly, "Oh, look! We've ran out of soda. Could you go get us some more, honey?" He batted his eyebrows at my playfully. Of course, everyone still thought that he was actually joking around. Really though, he wasn't. Our relationship has gotten pretty…intense within the last couple of days. But I know why he had said that, everyone did, in fact. Everyone but Takeru that is, seeing as how this is his bachelor's party. The plan was that I keep him away for a good 20 minutes and then when we get back, they will have a huge cake and when we would let him blow out the candles and then while we're cutting up the cake, his face will be a part of the cake too. But it's supposed to be all hush, hush now. Hehehehe. I can't wait. Childish but who cares.   
  
  
  
"Aw, but I don't want to go alone," I played along, "would you like to come with me, oh brother of mines?" Takeru's face register with suspicion right away, "What are you guys planning, Yamato?"   
  
  
  
"Nothing. What? I can't have some time to spend with my baby brother away from these jerks on the night before you get married?" I said, lightly. He gave a blush at the baby brother comment while everyone else protested against the jerk comment. "Let's go," he gave in. He stood up to get his jacket, while Taichi gave me a wink behind his back.   
  
  
  
We headed out listening to the others continue chatting behind us as the door closed. Takeru walked purposely to the elevator while I followed him. "Where're we headed?" he asked me as we waited for the elevator to arrive. I shrugged, "I guess just to the liquor store on the corner."   
  
  
  
Takeru stared at me as if I was crazy, "You want us to walk all the way there?" I smiled, "Yup, I couldn't steal Taichi's keys before we left so we're stuck walking kido."   
  
  
  
"Why don't we go back and ask him?" he turned around to go back just as the elevator arrived. "How about we not? I mean, I would actually like to spend some quality time with you before tomorrow. Is that so wrong?" I got in and waited for him. He looked at me then back at the apartment and headed into the elevator defeated. I pushed the close button and we both waited in silences for the elevator to make its way down to the first floor.   
  
  
  
Once it did, we headed out of the building and headed towards the liquor store. We didn't say anything for a while until I asked him, "How are you feeling?" He was looking at the ground as we walked.   
  
  
  
"I don't know," my baby brother said, quietly, "I guess the best way you can describe it is that I'm feeling a mix of things. Anxious, dread, unsure, lost, confused, but at the same time happy."  
  
  
  
I was a bit confused myself at his answer, "Dread?"  
  
  
  
"Mh-hm. Dread. Because I don't know if I did the right thing. I mean, I love her but what if it doesn't work. I have faith in us that it will but…what if, you know?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, it's a normal thing to feel that way when a person is about to get married….not that I know."  
  
  
  
"No, you don't know," he said, with a small laugh, "I'm getting married, not you." He turned and looked at me, "Hey, Yamato."  
  
  
  
"What?" I replied, glancing at him.  
  
  
  
"You're the one who would always beat me at stuff, like videos games…now I'm betting you at this, by getting married first…"  
  
  
  
I smiled, "Of course I always beat you at video games. It's because I rule and you drool…"  
  
  
  
"…and you know what's another thing I will beat you at?" he said, mischievously.   
  
  
  
"…What?" I paused.  
  
  
  
"This." And he took off running. I was a bit surprise at that because it was unexpected but I recomposed myself and ran after him. He was about half a block away from me now. Arg, he is going to get it once I beat him.   
  
  
  
He stopped briefly to taunt me, "Better run faster, Yamato, if you want to beat me!"   
  
  
  
I ran faster, "of course I'm going to beat you!!" In no time at all, we both made it to the liquor store with me just a couple seconds behind. We stood at the front of it, hands on our knees breathing hard. "That….*pants* was…..*pants*….no *pants*….fair….*pants*," I said, breathing hard.   
  
  
  
He gave a small, breathless laugh, "Yes, it was…I won. So it was fair." I punched him lightly on the arm for fun, "Fine, you may have won the battle, but I will win the war!" We stood there for a while longer until we felt ready to walk again.   
  
  
  
I opened the door for us and we headed in. Takeru went in first and I headed in second. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into him. He had stopped walking. I was about to say something but what I saw made me froze.   
  
  
  
A guy, holding a gun, was pointing his gun right at us. Takeru seemed to be frozen in spot too. The guy had a mask on. I couldn't see his face. Everyone else in the store was on the floor, except the cashier.   
  
  
  
"Get on—" the mask guy said, but something stopped him. In the distance, we heard sirens. The police was coming. I could see the red and blue lights flashing through the window. The mask guy's eye widen in shocked. He turned to the cashier and pointed his guy to him instead, "YOU TIPPED OFF THE POLICE DIDN'T YOU?!" he shouted.   
  
  
  
"N-n-n-n-no!" the cashier stammered.   
  
  
  
The masked guy looked around wildly. He knew he wasn't going to get out of here alive now that the police have arrived especially now since they had passed a "no tolerance" law yesterday. The police now have the right to shoot anyone who is breaking the law because of the recent crime waves. In one swift movement, he grabbed Takeru and pointed a gun to his temple. I stopped breathing. I didn't know what to do. 'Takeru…no…' I couldn't think.   
  
  
  
The look in his eyes was pure fear. 'This can't be happening.'   
  
  
  
"Let the boy go and come out with your hands up!" the loud speaker sounded.  
  
  
  
I was helpless. I didn't know what do think.  
  
  
  
"No…no…" the masked guy whispered. He was starting to panic. I wanted to do something. I wanted to say something…but I couldn't.   
  
  
  
"Please," Takeru spoke up, fearfully, "You…don't want to do this…"  
  
  
  
"No…" the masked guy whispered again, then recomposed himself, "Shut up!!" He pushed the gun against Takeru's head hard making him flinch in pain.   
  
  
  
"Let the hostage go and you won't be killed," the police said again.   
  
  
  
The guy started to breath faster, "NEVER!!" He paused, panicking, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!" I didn't know what was happening behind me but I could guess. The police have started to advance. Oh god…please…no…this is a dream…this is a dream…  
  
  
  
The guy backed up with Takeru still in the chokehold. "STOP!!" the policed yelled. I could hear them through the semi-closed door.  
  
  
  
"Please don't hurt me," Takeru said desperately. "Please…you don't want to be doing this…"  
  
  
  
"NO! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME!!" the guy yelled, shaking in fear.   
  
  
  
BOOOOOOM!   
  
  
  
The sound was loud. I didn't know what was happening. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. Other sounds echoed around me. I heard people yelling. I felt numb. I heard other booming sounds around me. "Takeru!!" I yelled, running towards him. I didn't care about anyting else anymore. All I wanted to do was get to him. The guy started to shot randomly behind me. I felt a pinch on my shoulder blade. Takeru started to fall. His eyes were close. His face was…peaceful. I heard screaming everywhere, shooting everywhere. They all sounded distance, echoing….   
  
  
  
And the last thing I saw was my brother's lifeless body before I blacked out.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
What do you think? ;.; Sad, huh? I was typing and so many ideas came rushing too me I couldn't type fast enough. I, myself, got excited wanting to know what happened next….*sigh* I'm sorry it turned out this way. It was planned though but nevertheless don't forget to tell me what you think by reviewing. *walks away sadly, crying* 


	9. Waking Up

Why am I updating? Well, simple answer: math class is tomorrow. ^^

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. This is just a fic that comes from the eternal mystery that is my mind. ^^ 

Please R and R. It's not illegal ya know. Also if you notice any typo or plot holes or mistakes of any kind, please tell me so I can fix it. ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Please Let It Not Be True  
Chapter 9: Waking Up  
By: BurningWaters Beep… 

_Beep…._

_Beep…. _

_Beep…_

A steady beeping reached my ear. Grayness filled my vision. My mouth felt dry. My arms hurt. I felt something in it. My shoulder ached more. My vision cleared. I didn't know what I was looking at. Everything was so unfamiliar. White walls clouded my vision. A window to my right and a door to my left. I was laying in an unfamiliar bed. Different types of machines surrounded me. Chairs sitting two different places of the room. In one I saw Taichi sleeping. The other was empty, but it looked like someone was sitting in it before.  

The door opened and Sora walked in. I looked at her questioningly. Sora gave me a smile. In each of her hand, she held a steaming cup. She walked to Taichi and tapped him with her foot. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She gave him a cup and gestured to me. "He finally woke up."  

"Yama…." He said, take a sip and scooting his chair closer to me. Sora pulled her chair next to Taichi. Both of them are on my left. "How are you?" he said, gently. 

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Taichi reached to the bed stand next to my bed and poured me a cup of water. I took it gratefully and drank deeply. Then tried again, "I don't know…what happened? Every part of me hurts…" Then I remembered something, "Where's Takeru?" 

Taichi and Sora looked at each other, their eyes are filled with dread and…something else I cannot place….sadness? They look like they had been crying. I haven't noticed it. Taichi took a deep breath and told me what had happened, "You've been unconscious for two days now…" I listened to what he was saying…but I felt dread… 

I didn't know if I heard right. I felt oddly numb. It didn't sink in on what they had just told me. "W-what?" I asked again.

"We're sorry, Yama...but Takeru wasn't as lucky as you," Taichi said for the fifth time. I stared at him. Not knowing what to think. Sora and Taichi was sitting next to my hospital bed. Taichi was in his soccer outfit and Sora was in her tennis outfit, both of them looked sad and didn't know what to day. Their eyes are glossy from the tears.

I kept staring numbly at them and then suddenly reality hit. Everything came crashing down onto me, like a bullet train that came seconds too late. "Oh god..." I said, "Oh, god, oh god..." Over and over...the scene replayed in my head, "Oh god..." Tears formed and started to fall. The sounds echoed all around me. 'Please,' Takeru's voice echoed, 'you don't want to do this....'

"Oh god! Why did I insist that he comes with me?! To that particular liquor store?" I sobbed incoherently, "Why didn't I go back for your keys....we could have been in and out and...an- and-...." I shook with pain and sadness. I could feel the place where the bullet has entered my shoulder blade. It hurt a lot. But ...Takeru wasn't beside me, which hurt more than words can express. I...I don't even want to think about it but...Oh god, Takeru....I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I should have done something more! I saw it happened...time and time again, but I never said anything....I'm sorry...Please forgive me...TAKERU!!!! I cried. Taichi and Sora were crying too. I was the only one crying loudly..."Why? Why...Why does it have to happen to *my* brother?" I sobbed, even harder, "oh god, it's all my fault."

"I'm sorry, Yama..." Taichi said, moving closer to my bed. He put his hand on my hand. It brought me back to reality, as if someone threw a bucket of ice water on me. I pulled my hand away from his. He looked hurt. "It's not your fault," he tried again. 

"Yes it is!" I sobbed, I couldn't stop. I know I was wrong, but I can't help but feel that I made it happen, "It's all my fault!" 

"Yama..." Taichi said sadly. Sora spoke up, after not speaking for a while, "No it's not. It's not your fault at all. It just hap--"

The tears wouldn't stop. My brother is gone. *My* brother is gone...My little brother....dead...gone...forever....I had convinced him to come. I insisted he go with me that night. That last night. "Get out," I said, in a small flat voice. My voice shook with sadness. Everything hurt. I didn't want to deal. They did not move but looked at me sympathetic.

"Get out," I said again, a bit louder, "Get out, get out, GET OUT!!" I was being hysterical. I was yelling. I knew this was wrong. But I couldn't stop myself. It was just too much. 

"Yamato..." Sora tried to reason with me. I was done. I was through. I turned away from them and stared blankly through my tears at the bright day outside. Tears fell down my face. A moment later, I heard them leave. Leaving me alone. My brother is gone...I feel so alone....

How did it ever come to this? 

**************

Three Days Later

**************

Even though I had kicked Taichi and Sora out that day, they, along with everyone else, comes to visit me. Sometimes I felt like seeing them, other times I didn't. But the only person who has not come and visited me is Hikari. Tacihi told me that she's not doing so well. She cries every night, barely sleeps or eat…I know exactly what she is going through. 

I'm trying my best to move on. *sigh* It's hard to do daily things now. Everything that I do or think of, it reminds me of Takeru. I thought it was hard when I lost Nika, but losing Takeru is more than I can bare. And I don't know what I'm going to do once I get released tomorrow. The doctor told me that as long as I don't do anything to put pressure on my shoulder, then I'd be fine…but the scar and the bullet that reminds inside of me is the only reminder of what had happened that night. That fateful night.

I don't know what I'm going to do. I want to go home…but I don't think I can bare going home…even if dad is there, home still reminds me of Takeru. Mom and Dad aren't doing so well either…but they are doing a very good job at moving on. 

"C'mon, Kari," I heard Taichi's voice through the semi-closed door. It interrupted my thoughts. Hikari is here. I don't know what to say to her…I…It's hard to think of anything to say to my longtime friend and my brothers' fiancé. 

"No…I can't…." Hikari's voice answered. Her voice quivered, "I wanted to visit Yamato…but I can't…"

"Ok, I understand," Taichi quietly answered back, "I'll be just a minute then. Why don't you go get something to drink in the cafeteria?"

"Te-…tell Yamato that I'm sorry I can't see him," Hikari's voice reached my ear. "I will," Taichi answered. 

Then I heard a quiet knock at my door. I didn't answer. I just turned and stared out the window. My window overlooks the main street and the main way where the ambulances drive in to the ER. Sometimes watching people rush around takes my mind off things. Today was no different. I hated the way the sun is shining brightly as if nothing had happened. 

The door opened slowly, "Hi, Yama…" his unsure voice came after he had closed the door. I stayed quiet. I couldn't answer. I felt that if I answered, I'd start crying again. He set something on the bed stand. The scent of flowers reached my nose. "How are you?"

I sniffed, feeling tears coming and whispered, "I can't do this, Taichi…" I still did not turn and look at him.

~*~AN: Frodo: "I can't do this, Sam…." ^^ Sorry, LOTR is my current obsession~*~

"I know," he told me quietly, "it's wrong, it's all wrong. This shouldn't even be happening. But it is. It's like in the great stories, Yama. The ones that really mattered. They were full of darkness and danger. And sometimes you don't want to know the end. Because how could the end by happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened?

"But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. 

"Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something. Even if our role in the world is too small to understand why. But I think, Yamato, I do understand. I know now. Folks in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't. Because they there holding on to something." 

He paused. "What are we holding on to, Tai?" I turned and look at him, trying my best to hold back the tears that were already there.

"That there's some good in the world, Yama….and it's worth it to move on with our lives…even if it's hard…" he looked at me and smiled, "after all, it is what Takeru would have wanted right? He wouldn't want us to be…unhappy forever."

I smiled, he was right…he had a great point, "Heh, where did you come up with that?" 

He shrugged, nonchalantly, "I wanted to say something to Hikari…and that's what I came up with…that's why she's here with me now." He reached forward and took my hand in his. "I'm sorry…I truly am. Other than that, I don't know what else to say…to take away the pain." 

"Don't cry Taichi," I said, my own tears falling. "I can't help it, Yamato," he said, tears falling onto our joined hands, "I tried being strong. It worked for a while, but I don't…I don't know how long I can continue be strong. I hate seeing you and Hikari, two of the people whom I love the most, in so much pain."  
I bit the bottom of my lips to calm my voice, "Have courage, Taichi…have courage…There's a part of Takeru always with us, remember. As long as we have hope we can get through this together." He sniffed and looked at me. "You're right…I…I should go…Hikari is waiting for me." I nodded. We both dried our tears as Tai stood up, "I'll be back later, k?" He leaned down and gave me a kiss. "I promise, I will be back later." He said again, as if reassuring himself.

"I'll be here waiting." He went to the door and turned the knob, "Taichi?"

He stopped and turned around, the doorknob still in his hand and partically opened. "Hm?"

His eyes are still red from crying. I'm sure mines are too, "I love you."

He gave a small sincere smile, " I love you too, Yama." He turned and opened the door and stopped. Hikari was standing at the door. She had heard us saying those final words. The look of shock just told us so. She looked at Taichi, then me, and then back at Taichi. Her bottom lip quivered. I didn't know what to say. This surprised me as much as it did Tai. "Hikari," Taichi said, finding his voice, "what's wrong?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bit long….but I reckon that there will be two more chapters left….the next one will be Kari's reaction ((Ooh, what will happen?)) and the final chapter will be the epilogue. …Hm… ^^ Review! Plus that dialougue between Tai and Yama is the same between Sam and Frodo. I just changed it so that it fits with the character a bit. I love that scene!! Yes…LOTR isn't mines…but I wish it was. ;.;


	10. A Confession

Hello again!! Well, another New Year starts and hopefully I'll fulfill my resolution from last year! Yea…it was to finish my fic. And I will finish my fic. At least this one. This one….needs one more chapter…I think…maybe two? *shurgs* We'll see…On the bright side it's almost finished. ^^ I got inspired to continue this fic and finish it during my Creative Writing class. Creative Writing does inspire. I'm now inspired to write a 365-page novel! Ok, it's a bit out there. But hey, I'm getting there. This fic is about 41 pages on word. And that's not double space! ^^ Ok, no more ranting from me and here's my fic. Remember, review isn't illegal!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Please Let It Not Be True  
Chapter 10: A Confession  
By: BurningWaters 

We both waited for her to say something. It felt like years had pass before she spoke up in a small voice, "I can't take this. It's all too much." Her shoulders shook in an effort not to cry. "It's not your fault, Yamato," she said, looking at me, "But every time I look at you, you remind me too much of him. Everything reminds me of him." She paused, taking shallow breaths.

"I know," I replied quietly when she paused, "everything remind me of Takeru too…"

Taichi nodded, "Same he—"

"Even the way you said 'I love you' sounds like him!" she burst out, finally breaking down. Taichi glanced at me, our eyes met. We didn't know what to say. 

"Kari, I…" Taichi said softly, taking a step towards her. She took a step back at the same time, tears streaking down her face, "I can't do this, Tai. I try so hard to go back to my life, but I just can't. Everyone….everything reminds me of him. Everywhere I go, reminds me of Takeru. I miss him so much," she sobbed. Behind her I could see people peaking in, looking at her curiously. I looked at her sadly. I should have said something. I wanted to say something. But all I could do was look at her cry, which made tears fall down my own face.

Hikari! I know how you feel! I scream silently. The words didn't form in my mouth. Hikari took another step back away from Taichi. 

"C'mon, let's go home, Hikari. We'll get make some hot chocolate when we get there, k?" he tried. But Hikari wasn't listening to him. Her eyes were glazed over with tears. An unseen thought was going through her head and before we knew what had happened, Hikari turned and ran.

"Hikari!!" he yelled into the normally quiet hospital. Without another thought or look, he took off after her. I could hear them running down the hallway, people yelled for them to stop and things clattered on the ground or people yelped in surprise. I have confidence in Taichi that he would catch up to her quickly. He has longer legs and played soccer. It shouldn't be that hard. Hikari is in a terrible emotional state. Worst than I. But I do understand her point of view. 

With nothing else to do, I sat up straighter and looked out the opposite window. I did that often in these last couple days when I was here. It passes the time a bit faster when I am watching others go on with their things. My room is directly over the ER's entrance. Ambulances would come and go. Further away from the entrance is the parking lot and past the parking lot is the main street.

Every time I look out and see people drive by, going on with their everyday lives, I was filled with envy. Their brother didn't get killed the…the night before he was suppose to get married. I sigh. Now looking out the window made me feel even more alone. I hate this feeling. It never happened before, only until after what had happen that it started.

Fresh tears started to fall down my face as something started to happen below. I saw an ambulance coming from the main street, with it's light on. Nearer to the entrance, nurses and doctors are waiting for it, but it wasn't that that caught my eyes. It was two figures – that look like ants from here – running out towards the parking lot. 

My heart skipped a beat. It was Taichi and Hikari. He hasn't caught up with her yet. She was a ways ahead but now passed any obstacles, he quickly closed the gap. He reached out for her arm and caught her. They stood on the edge of the parking lot. It was the closest to the entrance that the car can park. They didn't move for a while. He was holding her arm, she looked like she could continue running…if Taichi wasn't holding her arm. 

Finally Taichi had said something that made her relax and turned around. I could see them talking. I could kind of understand what they were saying from Taichi's hand gestures. She was visibly crying. Taichi moved into hug her. That made me wanting a hug myself. I smiled and wiped the tear away. It was bittersweet in a way.

Then something happened I didn't think would ever happen. The ambulance that I had forgotten about was now in the driveway, heading for the entrance. On the opposite side, I saw a car speeding towards the same entrance. They were both heading for each other. It was like all was happening in slow motion. A sickening thought filled me. Move Taichi, Hikari, move it!! I yelled to them, silently. 

They didn't move. The car swerved to avoid the ambulance at the last second. Both couldn't stop soon enough. The car swerved the wrong way. Towards them. In a split second, before I even register what had happened, Taichi was on the ground…and Hikari! Where was Hikari?! People were rushing to them to help. I could see Taichi limping towards someone. No, not someone. It was Hikari. I sighed in relief, she was ok. 

He went to her, she was on the ground, not moving. Oh no…please let it not be true…I wanted to pick her up and shake her to make sure she's ok. From the looks and movement of Taichi, he wanted to too. But he didn't. He didn't move her. Doctors and nurses surrounded them. I couldn't see anymore. 

I looked at the scene. The ambulance had arrived safely. The car had stopped in the middle of the driveway, near the parking lot, right in the exact spot they were standing at. The guy looked scared and was explaining some stuff to someone and a woman from the car was being escorted out. She looked like she was pregnant and in labor. I guess that's why they were in a hurry. 

I blinked. The scene now made sense to me. Hikari had seen the car heading for them and knew it couldn't stop in time. She pushed Taichi away and got hit instead. Sadness welled up inside me again. Hikari is strong, I told myself. She will pull though. 

A stretcher came out of the hospital and I saw Hikari being lifted onto it. An oxygen mask covered her face, an IV was in her arm. They took her inside. I saw Taichi following. 

What happened? Is she ok? I need to know. I don't want to live the nightmare of losing someone I love three times. I took the IV out of my arms. It hurt, but I didn't care. I got up out of bed, the hospital dress they made me wear felt weird as I started to walk. I didn't know where I was going. I just went to the first place that came to mind. I went downstairs to the ER. It was in chaos. 

I looked around desperately for someone to talk to.

"Excuse me," a rushed voice came to my ear. I turned around. It was a nurse. "You shouldn't be out of your bed." She thought I was a hospital patient. I should have expected it though, but right now I only have one thing on my mind. 

"I know I'm not suppose to, but the girl…who was hit just now…and the boy, her brother, was with her. Where are they?" I said, desperately. 

She looked skeptically at me. "Please, they're my friends." I guess she felt sorry for me because she told me to follow her. She took me to a room with an open door. "Your friend is in here." 

I looked in to see Taichi being treated, "Thank you." She turned to leave. "Oh, um…what about Hikari? Is she ok?" I called to her as she left.

The nurse shook her head, "I don't know. It looks serious though. But the doctors will do whatever they can to help her."

"Thank you," I said again feeling choked up. She turned and left. I went into the room, "Taichi…" my voice sounded hoarse. He looked up. His eyes were red from crying. Tears were still falling, "Hey, Yamato…" he whispered to me. 

The nurse finished bandaging up his ankle stood up, "Don't put too much pressure on your ankle for a while, ok?" He nodded, not really paying attention. She looked at him concerned and left, giving me a glance on her way out. 

I went and sat down next to him on the bed. "It'll be alright, Taichi." I hugged him. He sat there not moving, not returning my hug, "It'll be alright, Taichi," I said again, "Hikari's strong. She'll pull though. It'll be alright. It'll be alright." I repeated myself. I wanted to believe it. I know it's true. But it's hard reassuring myself. I started to cry. "It'll be alright. She's strong, she'll pull through," I whispered thought my tears. He was in shock. He didn't response to anything I said. I don't even know if he heard me. We sat there, on the bed, rocking back and forth, while I tried to reassure both of us that she will pull though. Of course she would. I know she will… 

"It'll be alright…Taichi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Would a story be sad, if I had brought myself to tears writing it? Was it sad? I'm sorry that it turned out this way. It is a…tragedy after all. :( *cries*


End file.
